


Just Me, Him, and the Moon

by nvzumii



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), Cuddling, Fluff, Implied Nico di Angelo/Will Solace, Kisses, M/M, Minor Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase - Freeform, Nico Feels, Nico blushes a lot, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace - Freeform, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace Fluff, Nico is flustered, Will is flirty, hand holding, like a lot, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nvzumii/pseuds/nvzumii
Summary: Will looks like he's seen a ghost, and his siblings fail to suppress their laughter.Nico smirks, threading his fingers into the orange collar of Will's shirt and pulling him down so the two are eye level.It's so unlike Nico but at the same time just like him to do something sporadic like this.





	Just Me, Him, and the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Nico gets nervous when he’s apart of public displays of affection but a certain sunshine boy might be able to change that....

Nico di Angelo was not one for public displays of affection. Will Solace already knew this from the dozenth time Nico would swipe his hand away causing the skin on his olive cheeks to heat up.

It didn't stop him from doing it. He thought it was adorable, called him his darling and everything. He loved seeing his boyfriend do his damndest to hide a cheeky grin or hold back a laugh in those situations.

Which is why when Will takes hold of Nico's hand after dinner and he shakes it off, face redder than one of Dionysus’s strawberries, he takes it upon himself to do it again.

The next day while Will takes his shift at the infirmary, a kid with a broken arm from Ares cabin tells him Nico is out training with some campers.

Will thanks him and scurries out of the infirmary as fast as he can when his brother shows up for a shift.

He's about to sprint to the training grounds but he nearly kills someone in the process.

"I am so sor--Nico? Oh it's only you." He sighs in relief as he looks at his scruffy-haired, warm-eyed boyfriend.

"That how you apologize now?" Nico crosses one arm over the other, glaring at him slightly out of annoyance that he can't hold a smile back because of Will.

"No," Will chuckles and steps closer to Nico, planting a quick kiss to the crown of his head "This, is how I apologize now."

Will grins at Nico's reddened skin. He's definitely flustered.

 _One point Solace_ , he thinks.

Nico only jabs an elbow into Will's stomach in protest.

"You're lucky you're cute Di Angelo, otherwise I'd whistle so loud you'd bust your eardrums." He elbows him back, but it's playful.

Nico rolls his eyes but there's no denying the smile still spread across his warmed face. "You know I'd just shadow travel before you could pull something like that."

It's nice, Will thinks. To see Nico finally enjoying himself, not as weak as he looked and felt when he first came to camp. And will loves that he's the source of Nico di Angelo's notorious grin.

Will takes this opportunity to reach for his hand again but Nico bucks his hip towards his, only reaching his legs because of Will's (not so) towering stature.

"Didn't you learn from before, Solace." Is all he says before he covers himself in shadows and disappears from the path.

***

It's the next day and a certain sunshine boy decided to stay in Hades Cabin with his "special guy", completely ignoring his duty as Cabin head for once.

The two lay, limbs entangled around one another other until Will is up bright and early to head to the infirmary.

"Cmon, Neeks," Will sighs, lightly shoving his hand into his small shoulder. "You have to let go of me."

Nico, however, doesn't move, simply shakes his head and buries his face into Will's bare chest.

"Neeeks," He drags on, running his free hand through his dark locks. "I have to get going."

Nico lets out a defeated groan as he looks up at Will, his dark eyes opening slowly. "Five more minutes."

Will knows Nico likes to sleep in, preferably with Will. He also knows if he doesn't wake Nico, he could be asleep all day. So, although he wants to stay surrounding Nico in his natural warmth forever, he knows he has to leave or risk everyone in Apollo cabin on his case.

"Nico it's time to get going, you have training too, remember?" He grabs the smaller, messy-haired boy by his arms and pulls the two of them out of bed, resulting in a slightly awake Nico, still too groggy to be mad at him for it.

Nico leans his head against Will's chest while they stand in the middle of the cabin and he wraps his arms around his tanned torso in hopes that he'll stay—even though he knows it's not possible.

Will shuffles back a little, lifting Nico's chin so he can look at his boyfriends handsome morning face. He brushes back a curtain of raven hair from his face and presses his lips to his forehead.

"I'll see you later, okay?" He kisses his forehead again, then moves to his nose, his cheeks, his jaw, and Nico grows warmer with every delicate touch of his boyfriends pink lips on his skin.

Will changes and waves goodbye to a still blushing son of Hades.

***

The infirmary has extra guests today, courtesy of this mornings sword training.

Will doesn't mind, though, he enjoys the extra healing practice.

His slender fingers brush over an arm belonging to a girl from Cabin 11. She cut herself fighting a fellow member of her cabin.

"You'll be alright." He tells her, decidedly using solvent instead of his vitakinesis since the cut is minor and they have plenty of medical supplies.

When he finishes up and moves onto another victim to sword training, Austin walks into the infirmary.

"Your boyfriend was looking for you." He shoves Will out of the way so he can tend to the camper himself.

"He doesn't like using--wait, he knows I'm here why didn't he just come in?" Will raises a brow in suspicion.

"He didn't say," Austin it concentrated on on fixing up a boys knee so he doesn't look at Will while he speaks, "But I did overhear him saying something to Annabeth about not wanting to be a victim to your public affection, whatever that means."

That little...

"He was headed down to the mess hall with everyone else for dinner."

Will thanks him and leaves Austin for his shift. He gets a running start and sure enough off a couple hundred feet in front of him he spots a girl with blonde curly hair, a boy with black hair holding her hand, and a boy sporting shaggy raven hair with a particularly lonely looking hand of his own.

He thinks to surprise the three but decides against it.

"Annabeth! Percy! Nico!" He slows down to a jog, catching up with them.

"Just finished your shift?" Percy asks and he nods.

The four begin to talk about their days and Will takes this as an opportunity to slip his hand into his boyfriends.

"So anyways, it was me and this one girl from Ares Cabin and she--" Nico notices the extra warmth in his right hand and it stops his train of thought. His face is red and he tries to pull his hand away, not daring to look over at Percy and Annabeth.

"Will," he whispers and it's so quiet, so full of innocence and honesty, Will considers taking his hand away all together.

But he's glad he doesn't.

Instead, Will glances over at Percy and Annabeth, and then at Nico.

He leans down towards Nico's ear and pushes back the strands of hair covering it before whispering back "It's just our two friends, darling. Nothing to worry about."

Before Nico has a chance to stutter out whatever answer he could manage, Will is lifting his hand up to his mouth, and kissing Nico's softly, letting his lips linger for just a moment before he lets their hands dangle at their sides again.

"You two are adorable." Annabeth smiles and the compliment only causes Nico's face to turn more red. He even grips onto Will's hand with more strength, though he's not sure if it's out of anger or anxiousness.

***

Nico curses the fact that he can see Will perfectly from across the campfire. It's distracting enough to see him smiling and laughing with his siblings and friends, blonde curls flowing around like a sunshine halo as he clutches onto his chest and all. It's even more distracting seeing his bright blue eyes flicker over in his direction every once in a while. It always sends his heart racing when he smiles at him, allowing himself to pause conversation with people to check on Nico.

The fire illuminates a yellow shadow across Will, highlighting his features to a perfection Nico can't help but smile at.

Normally he'd be right there next to Will, but his siblings wanted him to help with songs, so of course he knew Will couldn't possibly refuse.

Hazel punches him in the arm multiple times but it's no use, today is extra distracting. Not only is mister sunshine smiling and waving at Nico, he's pressing his fingers to his lips and blowing kisses to him with his signature wink and smirk.

"He doing it again?" Hazel asks, trying to snap Nico back to reality.

He wants to tell her it's nothing but he's not sure he could—even he knows how red his own face probably is right now.

He nods.

"It's okay to do coupley things in public like holding hands and stuff, Percy and Annabeth do it all the time." She gestures to the golden couple snuggling near the fire.

I know, I know," he sighs. He knows Hazel is right, she always is. "It's just not who I am, that's all."

Nico loves Will. Will knows this. And Nico can get super clingy at times, but it's just not him on the outside to be kissing in public and all.

"And who you are is Nico di Angelo, the dark prince, son of Hades, who gets flustered by the son of Apollo? Who lets him get the satisfaction of seeing you give up like that?"

Nico knows she's just trying to rile him up, but he takes the bait anyway "Absolutely not."

"Then why don't you fluster him up for a change." She says between bites of chocolate and graham cracker.

He considers saying no. Not giving into his sister's pressure. But Will is staring at him again, licking his lips before bringing his s'more to his mouth in a way that should be illegal, and Nico really, really, wants to wipe that smug look off his face more than anything in the world.

He knows exactly what to do.

Nico stomps his feet on the ground, receiving confused glances from just about everyone around him.

"Will Solace!" He stands up, for looking directly at him.

Not to his surprise, everything goes completely silent.

Nico's face is flushed and he definitely regrets this, but it's too late now. He makes his way to Will, immediately getting him to stand up from his spot.

Will looks like he's seen a ghost, and his siblings fail to suppress their laughter.

Nico smirks, threading his fingers into the orange collar of Will's shirt and pulling him down so the two are eye level.

It's so unlike Nico but at the same time just like him to do something sporadic like this.

 _If Will could only see his face right now_ ,he thinks.

Most people go back to eating s'mores and chattering amongst themselves but there are still eyes locked on the two boys.

"Y-yes, darling?" He croaks out, blue eyes staring into his own.

Nico doesn't even bother to respond, just pushes his face forward until his lips meet Will's. It's quick but Nico doesn't want to push it.

He's pulling away and Will is opening his mouth to speak but he's at a loss for words so it just hangs open in a silly manor.

The campfire erupts in a mixture of laughter, "aww"s, and regular chatter.

Nico is laughing himself, his chest falling and rising rapidly. "Karma was coming for you with that one." is all he says, but he's smiling, he's happy. 

It isn't until he realizes that Will has been standing there still as a Greek statue this whole time, that something is up.

"You just," Will breathes "You--"

His brown eyes widen in horror and he covers his mouth with both hands.

That was the first time Will and him kissed. He was so focused on making Will fluster it didn't even occur to him. He’d completely forgotten that he was the one that wanted to take the whole romantic thing slowly in the first place.

Now his own cheeks are hot and the warmth spreads up to the tips of his ears.

"Will, I completely let that slip over my head I am so sorry, I just--"

Will interrupts his floundering apology by grabbing Nico's hand and pulling him inside Cabin 7.

”Will, what are you--”

”Everyone out.” His voice is stern but it’s laced with determination and restlessness, like he can’t wait any longer for all the campers in Apollo Cabin to scurry on outside.

Once the door shuts, Will's hands find their way to Nico's hips to pull him close. He then brings one hand up to cup Nico's olive cheek while the other plays with his dark locks.

Nico's face is burning and it feels like he's back to square one. But that doesn't stop him from leaning into Will's touch with a ghost of a sigh.

"It's okay, Neeks," his face is so close to his, Nico can feel Will's words vibrating in his own skull. "This will make up for it."

Will smirks and kisses his boyfriend on the lips, now for the second time. He grips onto his raven hair, breathing the scent of him into his lungs.

Nico melts immediately, feeling Will's soft lips against his own. He can taste a hint of cherry coke on them and he engraves the whole thing to memory, cherry coke and all.

Will presses his forehead to Nico's when they pull away. He's smiling. They both are.

And just when Nico thinks everything is alright again, Will leans over to whisper in his ear, "I think I won."

"Will!"

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one shot!
> 
> I’m going to be posting a story of Solangelo one shots so stay tuned!!
> 
> Comment what you thought and/or suggestions for anything else you’d want me to write!
> 
> And yes, the title is based off of the One Direction song.


End file.
